1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guards for plow blades and more particularly pertains to a new curb shoe for plow blade for extending the wear time of plow blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guards for plow blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, guards for plow blades heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art guards for plow blades include U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,472; U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,801; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,604; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,214; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,677; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,528 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,635.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new curb shoe for plow blade for extending the wear of a plow blade including a shaft guard means attached to a mounting means mountable to a plow blade, the shaft guard means welded to the mounting member, fastener holes in the mounting means allowing fastener means locking end to pass through the mounting means and the plow blade with the fastener means head indexing in the fastener hole groove, and fastener means locking end locked in position binding the mounting means to the plow blade.
In these respects, the curb shoe for plow blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of guards to extend the wear time of plow blades.